Machine-Type Communication (MTC) is a promising and emerging technology to enable a ubiquitous computing environment towards the concept of “Internet of Things (IoT)”. Potential MTC based applications include smart metering, healthcare monitoring, remote security surveillance, intelligent transportation system, etc. These services and applications stimulate the design and development of a new type of MTC device that needs to be seamlessly integrated into legacy, current, and next generation mobile broadband networks such as LTE and LTE-Advanced.